Othello
Othello is a Grim Reaper. He is part of the Forensics Division of the Grim Reaper Dispatch. Character Outline Othello is a lean man with round glasses and dark green, shaggy hair that extends sideways. Like other Grim Reapers, he has chartreuse phosphorescent eyes. He wears a white lab coat, dark trousers, a loosened tie, and slippers.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, page 30 Othello is a rather laidback individual, having casually chatted with Grell Sutcliff while the latter was working. He is not keen on fighting, and has admitted to Grell that he has no confidence in his physical abilities and that he has never customized his Death Scythe, either.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, page 6 Moreover, Othello is fond of the "organic scents" of the human world. Plot Blue Cult Arc After reaping a boy's soul, Grell Sutcliff complains about always getting the most wretched cases and having to cancel their manicure. Othello approaches Grell, pointing out that Grell's nails did not last a month in the country. He, then, sniffs and comments that the human world is full of organic scents and that it is almost half a century since he last took a whiff. Grell says that it is not often a Grim Reaper from the Forensics Division would visit a crime scene, and Othello explains that he is out there because there is no end to the cases lately and adds that his getting dispatched to the scene means that their superiors are finally getting serious.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 114, pages 28-30 ]] Grell, then, presses Othello for the reason why he is there, but Othello refuses to tell them, claiming that they would not understand and that they are not interested in forensic research anyway. He says that Grell should focus on soul retrieval, a Grim Reaper's most important duty, while he takes care of his own business, and requests for Grell's protection if he needs it, since he has no confidence in his physical abilities and has not customized his Death Scythe either. Grell is repulsed by the "unfashionable" Death Scythe, commenting that it reminds them of their training days. Othello, then, asks to look at the file of the kid whose soul Grell has just collected, and reads that it is another case of "death by multiple organ failure caused by loss of blood," like he suspected.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 115, pages 4-6 Later, Othello and Grell investigate Sphere Music Hall's facility. Othello inspects the equipment and notes that they are making more progress than they should have. When Grell asks him for an explanation, Othello ignores them, mulling over the situation. He says that, occasionally, humans acquire sophisticated technology due to a Faustian contract with a demon, but this is "a little more." He continues to mumble to himself, irritating Grell, who calls him a "geek." Othello, then, admits that there is still plenty he does not understand, but what he knows for certain is that whoever the mastermind is needs to be chased down immediately and be given "a good spanking," to Grell's excitement.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 119, pages 25-28 Othello and Grell arrive at a music hall in Bath, where Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis are. Othello says that Gregory Violet might be off the soul retrieval list because they have rescued him, and takes note of Sebastian and Ciel; he gathers samples from the latter, and is excited that he has managed to collect cells from a "living contractor."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 32-33 Othello observes that the machines there have been constructed using "unbelievably" advanced technology, and reveals that the men there were all suffering from renal failure; the machines were used to replaced the men's thickened blood with fresh blood, and, as a result, their lifespans were considerably extended. When Ciel concludes that that must be the reason why Sphere Music Hall was collecting blood, Othello shows him the soul retrieval list, on which the men's death day entries have been overwritten. Grell is annoyed with Othello for disclosing information to humans, but the latter dismisses it as "old news."Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 34-35 Othello affirms that entries may be revised every once in a while, especially when there are external factors, such as a demon, interfering with the affairs of humans. He says that while the people who summon demons are usually ordinary, sometimes a brilliant inventor is among them, which would explain the machines. When Grell refuses to help him carry one of the machines home, he says that he will take it apart first, and urges Grell to do the soul collection in the meantime.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 35-37 Ciel and Sebastian leave for London to track down Blavat Sky, and Grell complains. When Othello tells Grell that William T. Spears will be upset if they do not hurry, Grell decides to listen to him and work, convinced that they will reunite with Sebastian soon anyway.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 125, pages 37-38 Later, Othello arrives at Phantomhive Manor alongside Grell, interrupting a conversation between the Phantomhive twins. While Grell crashes through a window, Othello comes through the door and even excuses himself. He then announces that it is now time for Undertaker's punishment.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 141, pages 15-18 Trivia * Othello has the same name as a play and the main character of said play written by William Shakespeare.Wikipedia:Othello * Othello shares his name with a Reversi strategy board game and wears the pieces of said game on his coat.Wikipedia:Reversi References }} it:Othello Category:Characters Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Grim Reapers Category:Blue Cult Arc